custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Niha
ATP-001, more commonly referred to as Niha, was an artificial Toa prototype under the service of the Order of Mata Nui. She has since abandoned the Order and has spent thousands of years searching the multiverse for a way to gain true life. History Early life Niha was created by Xian scientists to replicate the powers of a Toa. She performed well on many test courses built in the laboratory, and completed difficult mathematics and strategy problems in record time. One area of deficiency was the lack of elemental powers. The Xian scientists failed to replicate a Toa's elemental powers many times, so Niha was shut down and put into storage. Years later, a member of the Order of Mata Nui came to check on the Xian lab. He happened upon the Toa prototype and asked the scientists if he could buy her. The Xians demanded an outrageously high price, and the Order member decided against buying it. Toa Helryx, leader of the Order of Mata Nui, was very interested in Niha, and ordered the same member who had found the prototype to go and steal it. With little difficulty, Niha was retrieved, and in possession of the Order. Order of Mata Nui After two months of experimenting with Niha's inner mechanics, the Order activated Niha. Mersery, a Mersion scientist employed by the Order, took Niha under his wing, fascinated by her mechanical biology. He soon learned that Niha was painfully naïve, knowing nothing of the world she lived in or the people she lived with. Niha adopted many of her Mersion mentor's quirks, becoming extremely curious and awkwardly perceptive. She spent many years learning about biology, chemistry, and mathematics with Mersery, and a close friendship bloomed between the two. Niha spent hours each day simply asking Mersery questions. Before long, Niha advanced to the Combat wing, and was put under the care of Widsith, a hardened Dark Hunter-turned-Order member, and head of combat training. Niha knew next to nothing about combat, irritating her Vortixx mentor to no end. Niha, able to replicate any fighting style by simply watching it, learned in a year what most couldn't learn in a century. She was then brought back to Mersery, who showed her how to use all of her built-in tools, powers, and hardware. Niha was now ready to start carrying out field missions. Niha completed many tasks, including heists, assassinations, assisting in the Time Slip, and even participating in key events during the Toa-Dark Hunter War. She served as a guardian of the Pit for a short time, often secretly conversing with Kalmah. After other agents discovered Niha talking with the Pit prisoners, the Order moved her back into the field, afraid that Niha's obliviousness may enable the prisoners to escape. The Forest Main story: The Forest At some point in her existence, most likely during her time spent in the Order, Niha happened upon a thawing forest. After seeing a freezing baby plant, Niha used her palm thrusters to warm the sproutlet up. The Nameless Toa Main Story: The Nameless Toa After finding half of an ancient stone tablet and reading it's prophecy, Niha and Tanreaa are teamed up with the notorious bounty hunter Skorr to find the other half, which may have been located on the island of Destral. It is unclear whether this mission was successful or not. Poisonous Main story: Poisonous Sometime during Niha's career at the Order, she was ambushed by Erevayx, a berserk Makuta infected with a sort of biotoxin. Niha barely escaped after releasing some of the Makuta's antidermis. Abandoning the Order Niha longed for true life, and grew bored with the Order. She often would fail to complete her missions, and would retire to her living quarters long before curfew. Mersery and Widsith grew mildly concerned, but didn't question her. After years of letting her boredom fester, Niha and signs of stress were apparent. She would leave headquarters and keep herself in isolation, expressing her emotion the only way she knew how: screaming and loud noises. Mersery eventually questioned Niha about her abnormal behavior, and Niha told him as well as she could. She couldn't fully express her emotions, but she was at least partially understandable. Niha declared that she was abandoning the order, despite Mersery's warnings. Niha left by hijacking an airship. It was shot down less than five minutes after it lifted off, leaving Niha stranded in the ocean. She swam to Stelt, and searched for a place to stay. She was soon assaulted by a few thugs, who soon learned they were sorely outmatched. Niha happened upon Toa Kemlar, a shady Toa of Lightning Niha had befriended on one of her missions. Niha told Kemlar everything. After hearing everything, Kemlar offered Niha a way to become a real Toa. She warned that it was a long shot, but Niha was determined to become "real". Kemlar took Niha to a cave, and the Toa of Lightning put on a special sort of black armored glove that emanated a dark energy. With it Kemlar made a portal. She then explained to Niha that the portals took her through alternate realities. In one of them, she said, Niha may find a way to become a real Toa. Kemlar said she had much more of the material, and could control the portals with more precision. With only a small amount of the material, Niha wouldn't be able to return to her home reality. Determined, Niha took the armored glove, and entered the portal. Niha currently roams the multiverse, searching for a way to become "real". Personality Niha is innocent and naïve, often being taken advantage of on her many adventures. She tends to trust too often, her processor core not advanced enough to develop preconceived opinions of others. Her confidential information is protected from being given away, though, as she is programmed to only discuss Order business with other members of the Order. Niha means well, but her eagerness to succeed sometimes backfires, overachieving when unnecessary. During her early days in the Order, Niha was seldom distracted from her tasks, finishing each and every one of her missions quickly and efficiently. During her later days as an Order member, though, Niha became careless. She took much longer when carrying out her tasks, and she became lazy. This led to her reassignment to The Pit. Niha love all things nature, and she wandered the tropical lands of Daxia any time she could. She had learned much about the world during these times, and did most of her thinking there. She often questioned her existence, wondering why she was in the world at all. Reputation Among the Order, Niha was viewed as a gullible piece of machinery that needed to be kept after, much like a pet. Niha was oblivious to this, and paid no attention to it. The only two people who really took her seriously were Toa Helryx and Mersery. Outside of the Order, Niha built quite a reputation for herself. Her frequent operations among the Matoran people gained her the nickname "The Nameless Toa", as she was only seen for an moment at a time. The Matoran feared her, as she didn't appear to follow the Toa Code, injuring Matoran if she saw fit. Other than the Order, the inhabitants of Stelt knew Niha the best. Niha's frequent searches for ancient artifacts brought her to many a Steltian pub, especially the Tahtorak's Talon, several bounty hunters' inn of choice. The residents of this island even knew Niha's name. She had befriended the Zeverek Skorr on one of her missions. Relationships Niha forged a close bond with Mersery during her years in service of the Order of Mata Nui, spending hours and hours helping Mersery perform many of his experiments. He was one of the only people Niha felt she could go to for emotional help. Niha had very few other relationships. She had a brief flirtation with a Toa of Fire, and some other Order members, such as Tanreaa, were moderately close friends to her. Niha also was friends with Toa Kemlar, who gave Niha the ability to travel across dimensions. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Peak Strength:' Niha's physical strength is engineered to function at the very peak of a Toa's potential. As a result, she is as physically strong as a Toa can be without the help of a Kanohi Pakari. During the regulation exercise sessions in the Order, Niha had been seen bench pressing fifteen hundred pounds on each side of the bar, which is consistent with her strength level, as benching is easier than military press lifting. This strength also extends to her legs, enabling her to leap twenty feet out in a single bound and ten feet into the air without a running start. She can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and is capable of breaking through wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick. *'Super Speed:' Niha is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest Toa. Niha has is fast enough to catch up to an accelerating Rockoh T3 while on foot. *'Super Stamina:' Niha's advanced mechanical musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a Toa. Her virtually inexhaustible stamina enables her to hold her breath for an undefined period of time, and exert herself at peak capacity for months without tiring at all. *'Super Durability:' Niha's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a Toa. Her body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. She can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal Toa with little to no discomfort. Niha's body is durable to the point where tensing her super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained Order member caused the attacker's wrists to break. *'Super Agility:' Niha's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest Toa. Niha is extraordinarily limber and her synthetic tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average Toa's, despite their enhanced strength. She has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. She can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. *'Super Equilibrium:' Niha possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. She seems able to adjust her position by instinct, which enables her to balance herself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Super Reflexes:' Niha's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about forty times greater than those of an ordinary Toa. In combination with her Heads-Up Display(HUD), the speed of her reflexes allows her to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire if she is far enough away. Niha has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just her reflexes without her HUD. *'Photographic Reflexes:' Niha is able to duplicate almost any physical act she sees after seeing it done by someone else only once. **'Super Mimicry:' Due to these reflexes, she can do things which border on superpowers. For instance Niha has discovered that after watching recorded martial arts on fast-forward she is able to briefly duplicate the moves at a greatly increased velocity. **'Muscle Movement Precision:' She can also analyze the subtle muscle movements of others so precisely that she can at times do things such as copying another persons voice so precisely as to fool voice recognition software. **'Skill Mastery:' She is also capable of using this ability to master complex gymnastics routines and play difficult pieces of music. **'Physical Movement Prediction:' She has often shown the ability to actually predict an opponents next move before they make it if she has studied their fighting style enough. Opponents who are skilled at improvisational fighting styles, or who have a more random unpredictable style are less likely to have their moves predicted by Niha. Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' Niha has a strong Force of Will, able to resist most types of temptation and can overcome most forms of extreme pain. When motivated, her will to succeed can overcome almost any obstacle. *'Master Acrobat:' Thanks to her great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Niha is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an experienced Toa. *'Photographic Muscle Memory:' Beside her photographic reflexes, she possessed photographic muscle memory that allows her to instinctively, instantly, and completely learn and acquire new skills and abilities. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to her life as an Order member, combined with her instant learning abilities, Niha has through time become an excellent hand-to-hand combatant utilizing a fighting style that directly complements her abilities. Her methods are volatile, enabling her to rival practically all types of combatants. *'Expert Marksman:' She can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms, though she prefers not to use them. *'Expert Swordsman:' Niha is proficient with swords and staffs, but prefers hand-to-hand combat. *'Weapons Proficiency:'She does not typically utilize weapons other than her own body, but in desperate situations she wields additional weapons to ensure victory. She is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, axes, maces and even firearms. *'Multi-lingual:' Programmed with hundreds of different languages, Niha can instantly switch languages to communicate with all beings. She can also learn new languages in under a week. Strength Level She has been known to overhead press one thousand pounds but had also bench-pressed fifteen hundred pounds and curled six hundred. She is cited as having the strength of ten Toa and had herself once stated that she has the strength of two teams of Toa. Weaknesses *'HUD Disruption:' Niha's Heads-Up Display(HUD) can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment. It also would not activate if it detects something that is not registered as a threat. When deprived of her HUD, Niha becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack. *'Low Power:' Though extremely rare, Niha may sometimes be attacked when her power levels are low or near-empty. During these times, Niha has been known to have been as weak as a Toa without his or her Kanohi. This leaves her very vulnerable to injury and destruction. *'Naïvete:' Niha, lacking the life experience and natural mind of a normal Toa, is susceptible to being tricked or deceived, often with disastrous results. Niha has been tricked into giving unwanted parties valuable artifacts more than once, and had been seen having conversation with the former leaders of the League of Six Kingdoms while serving as a guardian of the Pit. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Heads-Up Display:' Niha's powerless Tryna has a built-in Heads-Up Display(HUD) that allows her to quickly analyze her surroundings in seconds. It details statistics about her environment, the location she is in currently, information about people she focuses on, and combat protocols. *'Striker:' Niha owns a striker, a heavy cylinder of metal used for throwing and bashing. Aside from her own body, this is the weapon Niha uses the most. *'Vibroblade:' Niha occasionally uses a vibroblade, a short sword vibrating at a high rate, allowing it to slice through many materials, including strong metals, like protosteel. Transportation *'Jet boots:' Niha's feet have built in thrusters that allows her to jump very far distances, up to one thousand feet high and half a mile forward. She can also use them to run extremely fast, up to ninety-six miles per hour. Trivia *Niha was first built early in 2008 as a stand-in for Toa Ignika before LoganWoerner bought the set. **After LoganWoerner bought Toa Ignika, Niha served as Toa Ignika's wife for a time. That is no longer the case. *Niha has gone through many different forms and variation. She was originally a Toa of Water, but was later built as a Toa of Fire. Before her introduction to the wiki, Niha was a Toa whose elemental power changed periodically. Her current form is a completely artificial Toa. *The word "Niha" is actually a Persian word meaning "pretty". It's literal meaning is "crystal" or "diamond". Appearances *''The Forest'' - First appearance *''The Nameless Toa'' *''Poisonous'' *''Dark Origins'' - Partially canon See also *Niha (Apocalypse Universe) Category:Toa